Tears
by kitten-suby
Summary: Yuki tiene que afrontar algo muy doloroso, pero alguien esta alli para el ...(yaoi Haru x Yuki), por fa dejen review gracias


Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Fruits Basket", pertenecen a su autora Natsuki Takaya . Lo he hecho por diversión sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es mía, si decides utilizarla debes preguntar primero, lo mismo si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia.

Gracias

KittenSuby

Advertencia: Esta historia narra relaciones afectivas y sexuales YAOI (homosexual, entre hombres). Si este tipo de cosas te ofende, por favor NO continúes leyendo.

Tears 

La tarde caía en la casa de Shigure Sohma, habían acabado ya casi con todos los quehaceres del día, se disponían a, los chicos, a acabar con sus deberes escolares, Shigure se encerró en su estudio a terminar de escribir la ultima novela, aunque solo le faltaba revisar errores de redacción u ortográficos, Hatsuharu y Momiji habían ido de visita, el pequeño conejo estaba viendo una película en el cable, él que era muy responsable ya había terminado con sus deberes,

-"Oy ¿que miras?"

Haru acababa de salir de la cocina, había ido a tomar algún refresco,

-"Es la ultima película de anime que ha salido,.....no creo que te guste...."

-"Pues no....tienes razón....pero la veré igual..."

se sentó también poniendo poca atención al televisor, él también ya había acabado con las tareas, solo esperaba que el motivo de su visita lo haga pronto, ¿tanto pueden dejarles a los de segundo?, y el próximo año será así también para ellos, lo bueno es que aún le quedaba un año además de este de poder estar a su lado, aunque solo lo podía ver en los descansos, pero, casi toda la tarde podía observarlo, quizás con suerte estar con el, cerca de el, sintió a alguien bajar las escaleras, su corazón salto ansioso, pero se desilusiono al ver a la niña de los ojos azules, quien bajaba, miro el reloj en la pared, probablemente para preparar la cena,

-"Buenas tardes....Hatsuharu-san....Momiji-kun...."

-"¡¡¡Hola Tooru!!!....¿ya acabaste con tus deberes?"

-"Si....ya termine....ahora voy a hacer la cena...."

después de una sonrisa la jovencita se metió en la cocina, pero en los ojos de Haru se podía distinguir algo de tristeza, ella era la que tenía el corazón de su persona especial, ella era el motivo por el cual ese par de inmensos y hermosos ojos violetas brillaban de felicidad, ella, solo ella era la que hacía surgir esas sonrisas tan dulces que hacían aún mas bello el rostro que alguna vez fue uno lleno de dolor, tristeza, y amargura, si solo ella, y el saberlo, sin querer, le hacía doler el pecho profundamente, sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza, bastaba con ver, la manera en como la miraba, en como le hablaba, en como se esforzaba por ser alguien mejor, solo para ella, si, el saberlo dolía.....dolía mucho....

unos minutos mas tarde, bajo también Kyo, renegando como siempre, entró a la cocina, quizás a beber algo de leche, bueno era un gato ¿ne?, pudo escuchar algo de la conversación, bueno como no escuchar con la voz potente del gato,

-"Oy Tooru ¿que vas a hacer para la cena?...espero que no hagas nada que tenga algo que no me guste, como por ejemplo las malditas cebollas.....¡¿como es que hay gente que le pueda gustar algo así?!"

ella sonrió divertida

-"No te preocupes, Kyo-kun, preparare algo delicioso....."

el muchachito de los ojos rojizos la miro desconfiado un momento, para después suavizar sus facciones y también sonreírle, ¿desde cuando es que le sonreía así de fácil?, recordó el pasado, ella había hecho muchas cosas para ganarse su cariño y respeto, su admiración, y mas con ahora conocer su mas oscuro secreto, ella lo había aceptado, había dicho lo que él esperaba oír, no mas mentiras ni hipocresías, la verdad, fea y dolorosa, pero verdad, algo que necesitaba mucho, para no sentir mas miedo, para no sentirse solo y desamparado, ahora sabia que ella estaba a su lado, queriéndolo, aceptándolo, confiando en el; desde ese día frío y cruel, ella estuvo allí para el, y eso siempre quedaría grabado en su memoria y en su corazón, Tooru, siempre la atontada, siempre la amiga. Pero también había algo mas en su alma, con esa poca de luz que había entrado aquel día en la oscuridad de su ser, había nacido en el otro sentimiento, que tal vez antes no lo había tomado en cuenta, o que quizás le importaba una mierda saber que era. Cada vez que estaba a su lado, su corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal, cada vez que la miraba, terminaba rojo como un condenado tomate, cada vez que ella le sonreía, sentía la tibieza en su ser...no era muy bueno en las relaciones humanas como bien se lo dijo Shigure antes, pero aun así sabia que ella era algo importante y cálido presente en su vida, debía averiguar que era ese algo tibio que le hacia sonreírle como un perfecto idiota.

Guardo la leche en la refri, y luego se acerco a la niña que estaba parada en frente a la estufa,

-"¿Y que cocinas?"

le habló despacio, casi acariciando su piel, ella se sonrojo, revolviendo el aderezo que hacía,

-"...ah....pues....es....algo que me enseño mi mamá....no le he puesto nombre...."

Su corazón empezó a latir mucho mas agitado que cuando él ingreso a la cocina, si seguía así el terminaría dándose cuenta, pero no podía entender esto que le estaba pasando, ni tampoco podía evitar que los latidos vayan así de rápidos, ni tampoco quería que se fueran, ¿que estaba pasando con ella?, ya antes había notado esa sensación al estar con el, a solas o acompañados, sin quererlo su mirada se posaba en sus cabellos naranjas, sin querer sus grandes pupilas azules terminaban perdidas en esas rojizas, sin querer, lo observaba, lo espiaba (y eso que ella jamás había hecho esa clase de cosas, ¡que espanto!), y cuando él se daba cuenta o la miraba, ella automáticamente se teñía toda de rojo, y con cualquier excusa salía del lugar, Yuki-kun le había preguntado un par de veces que era lo que le sucedía, pero como responder si ni ella sabia bien que era lo que estaba pasándole, ¿se estaría enamorando?...pensó que de hacerlo se enamoraría de Yuki, ya que el era todo un príncipe, ¿quien no estaría súper feliz en tenerlo como novio?, el era todo un caballero, gentil, amable, que le decía cosas bonitas, en cambio Kyo...Kyo...el era...

El seguía así de cerca, detrás de ella, haciendo que se ponga aún mas nerviosa, y ahora lo sentía con mas fuerza, estaba ya casi segura que un sentimiento especial despertaba, y estaba dirigido al chico que tenía a sus espaldas, ¿será amor?...desde lo sucedido con él hace ya mas de medio año, eso que sentía en su cercanía había crecido y quizás sea hora de enfrentarlo y analizar lo que le pasaba, como su madre le dijo - _has las cosas a tu modo_ - y este era su manera de hacer las cosas, lo pensaría, meditaría sobre el asunto.

Estaban así de cerca, ella temblando, sonrosada, y el así de cerca, cuando de repente alguien ingreso a la habitación,

-"Tooru-kun....¿que tendremos para la cena?....."

Shigure había ingresado, de repente asustando a los adolescentes, quienes inmediatamente se separaron, ahora Kyo estaba otra vez en la refri, mientras ella revolvía con mas fuerza el aderezo,

-"Ah.....pues.....no tiene nombre....Shigure-san.....es algo que me enseño mi mamá....."

le sonrío nerviosa, mientras el gato salía del lugar rápidamente, los ojos negros del hombre siguieron sus movimientos, y se sonrió divertido.

&&&&

Después de la cena, muy rica, todos quedaron mas que satisfechos, Shigure nuevamente se encerró en su estudio, mientras Momiji y Tooru se sentaron en la sala a seguir viendo películas o alguna serie divertida, Haru prefirió sentarse en el pasadizo de la entrada mirando las estrellas, Kyo y Yuki habían otra vez peleado y estaban enfrascados en otra de sus peleas, aunque últimamente esas peleas, mas les valían como entrenamiento, el gato casi había olvidado la razón de porque tanto odio a su primo, y el ratón solo quería llevar la fiesta en paz, para no preocupar en vano a la niña.

Pasaron unas dos horas, la noche mas oscura que las otras, ya que la luna se había ocultado, era una noche fría, quizás una noche que presagiaba el sufrimiento que estaba por suceder, o quizás una noche donde también se revelen otros secretos,

-"¿Que haces aquí sola?"

-"¡eh!...Kyo-kun....me asustaste, pues estaba pensando en algunas cosas...."

él tomó asiento al lado de la jovencita, ambos estaban ahora sentados en la sala, casi todos estaban ya descansando, según le parecía al gato solo estaban ellos dos despiertos, ambos chocaron miradas cuando quisieron preguntar algo al mismo tiempo, ella río suavemente,

"Adelante....dime...."

"No....tu primero...."

él se acomodo sus rebeldes cabellos naranjas,

"Pues...."

no dijeron nada, por unos segundos casi interminables, se quedaron en silencio, ella bajo la mirada, sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse, y sus mejillas arder, podía percibir el calor en su acompañante, y hasta podría decir que sentía también los latidos de su corazón,

-"Kyo-kun...."

-"Tooru...."

ambos otra vez habían coincidido al hablar, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del otro, se quedaron mirando, los ojos azules de ella perdiéndose en la inmensidad de las rojizas pupilas de él....luego muy lentamente sus rostros comenzaron a disminuir la distancia que los mantenía separados....poco a poco....ellos iban acercándose al otro....casi como con solo las miradas que los mantenían unidos se hicieran mil promesas, se dieran aliento de seguir con lo que sus corazones les dictaban, y tal como estaba pasando ahora, supieron que ese sentimiento que los inundaba era amor....solo amor....casi paso una eternidad para que sus labios se unieran, era su primer beso, suavemente ambos exploraban y se entregaban a esa nueva sensación que jamás podría ser explicada o descrita con simples palabras, él mantuvo sus manos alejadas del cuerpo de la jovencita, ya que no tenía ninguna intención en transformarse en ese momento, aunque dentro de su alma sentía el deseo que poder abrazarla muy fuertemente......

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó nunca, fue el par de pupilas violetas que veían la escena, Yuki había bajado a ver si Honda-san se encontraba bien, ya que no la halló en su alcoba, quizás ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, y tenía pensado en acompañarla, al estar a punto de entrar a la sala, los vio a los dos, allí sentados, juntos, luego a sus rostros acercarse hasta quedar unidos por ese beso, sin poder evitarlo un gran dolor se apoderó de su alma, además que podía sentir lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, pero las contuvo, no podía creer que ese beso le estuviera destrozando el corazón, al ver esa escena que a los ojos de otro podría parecer la más tierna y conmovedora, para él era como si observara a su corazón siendo traspasado por dagas, le dolía mucho, mucho, pensó en algún momento estar en el lugar del gato, claro que lo pensó, ella era una persona muy especial para el, ella le había abierto el corazón con sus sonrisas, con sus palabras, había traído de regreso al gentil, inocente y dulce Yuki, aquel que por todo lo que le había tocado vivir, se encontraba oculto en lo mas profundo de su ser, aquel que hacía todo para mantenerla feliz, aquel que daría todo por verla sonreír, por ver sus hermosos ojos brillar, y esas mejillas colorearse encantadoras al recibir sus halagos, que solo eran palabras que en ningún momento podían semejar la realidad, ni aproximarse a su belleza, a su amabilidad, a todo lo que ella era.....

-"Honda-san...."

Solo salió un suspiro de sus labios, sus ojos se negaban a dejar de ver lo que sucedía en la habitación, ellos no lo habían sentido, seguían con ese beso tan lleno de amor, se podía ver, y eso era lo que perforaba aún mas su alma, ahora si pudo girar, juntando casi toda su fuerza, se apoyo un momento en la pared, tratando de mantener la calma, tratando de no temblar, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía que iba a estallar pronto, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que huir, tenía que.....hizo un esfuerzo mas y pudo alejarse de la pared, iba a correr cuando chocó con alguien, un leve sollozó abandonó sus labios, alzó la vista para ver quien era el se había interpuesto en su camino, sus violetas pupilas se encontraron con unas negras,

-"Yuki...¿que pasa?...."

pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el ratón salió rápidamente del lugar, escuchó la puerta abrirse, supo que había salido de la casa, una enorme preocupación de apoderó de el, sus ojos vieron también hacia la sala, y terminó de ver la escena, ambos adolescentes habían justo terminado con ese beso, que había unido a dos personas, pero que había herido muy profundamente a otra, los negros ojos se encontraron con los rojizos, y ambos entendieron lo que había sucedido, fue el ruido de la puerta el que hizo que ambos se separaran, ella tenía la cabeza agachada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, había resultado una de las experiencias mas maravillosas que había vivido, pero a la vez le estaba causando tristeza, ya que también podía imaginar quien los había visto, solo le falto mirar esos ojos negros, que le parecieron que por un segundo la miraban acusadoramente, Kyo se quedó a su lado, mientras sintió los pasos de la otra persona alejarse, una mano en su barbilla la obligó a alzar su rostro, los rojizos ojos y el rostro dulce del joven de cabellos naranjas le trasmitió una sensación tranquilizadora, ella le sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.....

Sus lágrimas corrían ya libremente, su rostro húmedo y frío, por el viento que chocaba contra sus mejillas, corría y corría adentrándose aún más en la espesura de aquel bosque, su corazón latía fuertemente, mantuvo su velocidad un momento mas hasta que sintió una punzada fuerte a la altura de su pecho, disminuyo la velocidad, apoyando un brazo en los árboles para poder descansar, se detuvo en uno de ellos, su respiración estaba muy agitada, otra punzada mas lo obligo a caer de rodillas al suelo, se llevó la mano hacia ese lugar, tratando de calmar ese dolor, de sus ojos seguían rodando las lágrimas, y el viento frío seguía rodeándolo, pero en esos instantes no sentía nada, solo estaba ese dolor en su pecho, luego de unos minutos en que trataba infructuosamente de tranquilizarse, ya que sabía que esas fuertes emociones podían traer de regreso los ataques que siempre había sufrido de niño, se sentó en el frío suelo, apoyando su espalda a la superficie del árbol en donde se había detenido, atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, las rodeo con sus brazos, enterró su rostro entre las rodillas, y mientras la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sus sollozos continuaban, y su corazón seguía haciéndose pedazos,

Haru seguía corriendo tratando de encontrar al ratón, sabía que estaba cerca, miró con preocupación a los lados, estaba bastante alejado de la casa, antes no había estado por aquí, algo de temor recorrió su figura, ya que Shigure les había advertido que por allí, rondaban a veces delincuentes, y Yuki no estaba en condiciones de defenderse, además de que el frío que había en el lugar podría ser muy malo para el frágil cuerpecito de su pequeño ratoncito, prosiguió mas a prisa, tenía que encontrarlo rápido, camino unos minutos mas y lo pudo ver, estaba sentado al pie de un árbol inmenso, echo un miserable ovillo, llorando sin consuelo, y al joven de blancos cabellos casi se le cae el mundo, no podía ver sufrir de esa manera a su pequeño, porque a pesar de que le llevaba un año, para él, Yuki era su pequeño ratoncito, siempre había admirado esa figura esbelta y torneada en lugares bastante precisos, que no hacían mas que aumentar su belleza, muchos incluso el propio Yuki decía que prácticamente tenía la figura de una mujer, y aunque al ratón le molestase, a él no, al contrario lo encontraba aún mas perfecto, aún mas hermoso, se acerco lentamente hasta estar a su costado, se agacho hasta estar en cuclillas, le colocó suavemente una mano en su brazo, ante esto el adolescente se sobresaltó, sus irritados ojos lo miraron,

-"Yuki.....¿qué haces aquí?.....esta haciendo mucho frío.....es mejor regresar....."

el adolescente volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus rodillas,

-"Déjame solo......solo quiero estar solo.....vete.....por favor....."

cada palabra no hacía mas que aumentar su tristeza, no podía verlo así, no podía permitir que se hunda así, lo rodeo con sus brazos, y poco a poco hizo que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, hubo poca resistencia por parte del ratón, solo tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza y consiguió que usara su pecho para llorar, pudo sentir las delicadas manos coger su negro polo, aferrándose a el, aceptando su compañía, compartiendo su dolor, y Haru se sentía algo feliz por ese hecho pero a la vez ese dolor lo sentía como propio, siempre había sido así, desde que él se convirtió en su persona especial, siempre había entendido los sentimientos del ratón aún sin palabras ni explicaciones, él lo sabía, lo entendía, no había nadie que conociera a Yuki tanto como el, lo mismo que no había nadie que lo amara tanto como el; se mantuvieron así por unos minutos mas, él abrazando firmemente la delgada figura de su primo, y Yuki desahogándose en su pecho, hasta que su llanto se fue calmando,

-"Shhhhh......esta bien Yuki.....solo déjalo salir......shhhh...."

ahora solo unos suaves espasmos se podían sentir, quiso separarse del cuerpo caliente que lo tenía abrazado, pero éste no lo dejaba ir,

-"Haru....ya....estoy bien......gracias......pero...."

unos dedos cogieron su barbilla haciendo que su rostro se alzara, mientras que el brazo en su estrecha cintura apretaba ligeramente, sus pequeñas manos permanecían en el pecho del otro adolescente, sus irritados ojos violetas se encontraron con las pupilas negras que lo miraban algo extraños, frunció el seño, no entendiendo los movimientos de su primo,

Haru no podía dejar de observarlo, perderse en la inmensidad de esas maravillosas pupilas violetas, de mirar ese rostro hermoso que ahora estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, de sentir su esbelta figura pegada a el, lo vio extrañarse por sus acciones, ni el mismo se entendía, solo quería sentirlo así para siempre, creer que siempre podría estar así con el, que podría borrar sus tristezas, de protegerlo, de amarlo....

_/¿amarlo?, si,.....yo te amo....Yuki...../_

sus dedos hicieron mas presión en la barbilla que tenía atrapada y muy lentamente acercó su rostro, pudo sentir que temblaba, ver que esas inmensas violetas lo miraban incrédulas y temerosas, lo sintió tratar de separarse, esas manos empujar su pecho, tratar de alejarlo, pero el brazo en esa cintura tan marcada lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo, que con el pasar de los meses ganaba en estatura al ratón, sus labios de miel se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los suyos, pero antes de que pudieran encontrarse, Yuki giro el rostro, el beso fue en su mejilla ofrecida,

"H..Haru.....¿que haces?......estas loco...."

pero no iba a rendirse, no podía hacerlo, quería que el ratón supiera que en el tenía a alguien que lo amaba con toda su alma y corazón, quería demostrárselo, sus labios, sin separarse de esa piel de seda, comenzaron su exploración, buscando la boca, lo sintió retorcerse en su abrazo, querer liberarse, se pusieron de pie, al lado de ese árbol...

-"Shhh....Yuki.....yo.....solo quiero....demostrarte....Yuki....yo...."

los besos seguían en su camino hacia los esquivos labios, podía probar la sal de las lágrimas, pero no le importaba, eran deliciosas, todo en su Yuki era delicioso,

-"Haru....detente.....Haru......no....."

su rostro se ladeaba de un lado al otro tratando de esquivar la boca que buscaba la suya, pero por alguna razón no podía alejarlo, a pesar de que lo intentaba, pero.....pero.....otra vez sus lágrimas volvieron a correr....estaba tan confundido, fue allí que el joven de blancos cabellos se detuvo en sus intentos, abrazándolo nuevamente con ambos brazos, permitiendo que una vez mas su rostro se esconda en su pecho,

-"Shhhh.....Yuki...lo siento..jamás te forzaría a nada.....Yuki.....yo.....te....amo...."

lo dijo casi en un susurro, cerró los ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había dicho, esas palabras que siempre había querido decirle, aunque no había estado en sus planes el decirlo en estas circunstancias, quería que ese momento sea especial, pero ya estaba hecho, lo sintió tensarse ante sus palabras, quizás ahora lo odie, lo desprecie por tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerlo oculto, e iba aceptar lo que sea que le tenga preparado el destino, aunque sabía que no podría continuar viviendo cuando de esos labios tentadores salgan las palabras que acabarían con su ser....

_/no....no Yuki.....no podría soportar tu desprecio..../_

los ojos violetas se abrieron aun mas al escuchar ese susurro, ¿lo amaba?, ¿Haru lo amaba?, era algo que no había esperado, él sabía que había algún cariño especial departe del joven quien ahora lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, pero siempre lo había atribuido al cariño entre familiares, además que nunca se sintió merecedor del amor de nadie, hasta que la conoció, Honda-san lo había aceptado tal y como él era, lo había hecho sonreír, había dado calor a su corazón, otra vez la imagen de ese beso lleno su cabeza, sollozo aún mas aferrándose a la persona que ahora le ofrecía su compañía, su cariño, su amor......esta persona lo amaba, amaba a este Yuki, uno que estaba mostrando toda su debilidad, se sentía tan vulnerable, una vergüenza para su familia, ¿cómo alguien lo podía amar?, era algo absurdo, la misma Honda-san había escogido a Kyo, él no merecía a nadie....

-"Yo.....no merezco nada......no merezco el amor de nadie.....nadie podría amar a alguien tan débil y que es una vergüenza para su propia familia......a alguien como yo.....no lo merezco...."

trató de separarse otra vez, pero esos fuertes brazos se lo impedían, y otra vez enterró su rostro en ese amplio pecho, sollozando sin consuelo, unos dedos acariciaban suavemente sus cabellos,

-"Shhh....Yuki.....¿como no podría amarte?......te lo debo decir...siempre fuiste una persona muy especial para mi....me enseñaste muchas cosas.....me comprendiste....me ayudaste a entender mis sentimientos, a calmar mi corazón, a entibiarlo, todo eso fue lo que hiciste, me enseñaste a amarte, te amo.....siempre te ame.....por eso me duele mucho tu tristeza...quiero que seas feliz.....que tus dulces sonrisas adornen el día, que tus ojos sonrían también.....y hasta ahora no me importaba que alguien mas tuviera tu cariño.....mientras ese alguien te hiciera feliz, yo lo sería también.....pero ahora.....ahora quisiera que ese alguien sea yo.....quiero darte la felicidad que mereces......quiero poder darle alegría a tu lo hiciste tu...quiero amarte.....quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo...."

lo apretó mas a su cuerpo, lo sentía mas calmado, unos suaves hipos removían su figura, soltó un suspiro, jamás pensó en decir tantas cosas con tanta pasión, parecía como si todo ese sentimiento llamado amor que había permanecido reprimido en su interior saliera en forma ahora de palabras, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lentamente otra vez inclinó su cabeza, quería sentirlo, quería que Yuki le demuestre que no lo odiaba, que lo aceptaba, que aceptaba su amor, sus labios buscaron una vez mas los labios del ratón, quien al principio se tensó en su abrazo, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, tratando otra vez de huir de esa caricia, Haru se detuvo, se quedaron con sus frentes unidas, ambos mirando al piso, los ojos negros se alzaron, deleitándose con las mejillas sonrosadas,

-"H..Haru.....yo......no......"

un dedo selló sus palabras, no quería oír nada, quería sentir....las palabras a veces no son fieles a los verdaderos sentimientos, así que necesitaba esa prueba, solo así sabría la verdad, esa mano se mudo al rostro, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas, disfrutando de su suavidad, luego cogió la barbilla haciendo que su rostro se alce y lo mire de frente, luego el brazo en la cintura lo atrajo otra vez a su cuerpo, mientras con lentitud sus labios se posaban en esos que tanto deseaba, lo sintió temblar, pero no se detuvo, sus labios exploraban pausadamente, dándose tiempo en saborear su dulce sabor a miel, su brazo apretó mas, al sentirlo querer alejarse, con lo cual consiguió que Yuki partiera los labios al escapársele un leve gemido de sorpresa, y que aprovecho para profundizar el beso, su lengua se abrió paso, probando por primera vez, también, el interior de esa boca, la cual lo mismo sabia a miel, sentía también las pestañas largas acariciarle las mejillas, como si fueran las alas de las mariposas, tan suaves, sabía que su Yuki no sabía que hacer, pero lo bueno y que a la vez lo hacía feliz es que no lo estaba rechazando, lo aceptaba, sus dedos jugueteaban con los mechones de cabello que tenía atrapados, era el paraíso, unos segundos interminables pasaron, pero que no deseaba que pasaran, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y permanezcan unidos así, para siempre,

_/ Yuki.......Yuki.......Yuki........te amo tanto..../_

pudo sentir las manos otra vez tratando de alejarlo, y claro, se estaban casi quedando sin aire, muy a su pesar termino el beso, lamiendo los labios de azúcar al ir retirándose, los ojos de ambos terminaban de abrirse, le sonrió con ternura, mientras ese rostro lo miraba confundido, temeroso, pero pudo ver una chispa en esas profundidades violetas, ¿será que le habría gustado el beso tanto como a él?, se acercó otra vez, y para su satisfacción esos labios lo recibieron sin temores ni dudas, luego de otra vez poder saborear la miel de allí, se alejó nuevamente, dándole un ultimo beso en la punta de su nariz, con lo que gano que esos labios se curven en una sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, había temor pero también había esperanza, le beso la frente,

-"Vamos a la casa......esta haciendo mucho frío....."

el otro adolescente se tenso un poco por sus palabras, quizás porque otra vez recordaba la escena que había roto su corazón, le acarició los cabellos, para otra vez atrapar sus labios con los suyos, se estaba haciendo adicto a su sabor, luego su brazo rodeo los hombros, apartándolo de aquel lugar,

-"No te preocupes......seguramente ya todos estén descansando....."

Yuki asintió, dejando que su primo lo guiara, estaba tan nervioso, las palabras no le salían, no sabía que decir, todo esto era algo muy nuevo para el, nunca imagino que pudiera besar a otro muchacho, sus mejillas se colorearon, ahora que podía discernir un poco mejor lo que había pasado, ¡¿que había hecho?!, ¿era algo malo?, pero no se había sentido mal, hasta podría decir que.....

_/....me ha gustado....../_

sus mejillas enrojecieron aún mas, ¡que horror!, pero las palabras se formaban en su cerebro, si, le había gustado, se había sentido muy bien, había desaparecido aquel dolor por esos segundos en que sus labios estaban unidos con los de Haru, se había sentido cálido otra vez, y eso no podía ser malo, ni incorrecto, su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas, de sentimientos, de respuestas, no tenía muy claro nada......

_/estoy cansado......muy cansado...../_

El camino de vuelta a la casa, fue tranquilo y silencioso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, cada uno estaba con sus propios pensamientos, uno confundido, y el otro anhelante, ingresaron a la casa, estaba todo en penumbras, ¿que hora sería?, Haru alzo la mirada para ver la hora, mas o menos las 2 de la mañana, ¿tanto se habían demorado?, solo esperaba que nadie venga a hacerles ninguna pregunta, pero al parecer no iban a tener esa suerte, al subir por las escaleras y pasar al lado de la habitación de Shigure, éste salió a su encuentro,

-"Muchachos....¿a dónde fueron?....¿están bien?"

sintió el cuerpecillo temblar, solo hizo mas presión en esos finos hombros,

-"Fuimos a caminar.....estamos bien.....no te preocupes....."

las miradas de Haru y Shigure se cruzaron, y el perro supo que no debía preguntar mas, esos ojos negros se lo pedían, aún sin palabras, observó a Yuki, quien tenía la cabeza agachada para no verlo, pero a él nadie lo engañaba, ya había visto así al ratón, cuando estaba en la casa principal, para ocultarle sus lágrimas y su tristeza, ¿qué habría pasado para que ahora este nuevamente triste?, se suponía que con Tooru-kun en la casa, ellos estaban bien, ¿no es así?, tenía que averiguarlo,

"Buenas noches Shigure-san...."

"Si...buenas noches....que duerman bien...."

y observándolos ir hacia el cuarto de Yuki, se metió al suyo, tratando de pensar en la manera en como averiguar el porque de la tristeza del pequeño ratón....

Antes de que pudieran entrar al cuarto de Yuki, la voz de la niña los detuvo, asustando un poco al muchachito de ojos violáceos, Haru no dejo de rodearlo con sus brazos, la miró, acababa de salir de su alcoba, pudo ver a Kyo apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, observándolos también,

-".....Yuki-kun......yo.....¿estas bien?....."

no podía decirlo, sentía que la garganta se le secaba, quería disculparse por lo que vio en la sala, quería decirle que lo sentía mucho, quería explicarle,

Los ojos de Haru otra vez la miraron acusadoramente, la estaba culpando por la tristeza en el ratón, pero tampoco podía apuntar el dedo hacia ella, uno no tiene la culpa de enamorarse de alguien mas, nadie manda en el corazón, y si ella había encontrado en Kyo a su amado, bueno él no tenía porque juzgarla, además ahora el podría estar con Yuki, y darle el amor que el se merecía, así que su mirada se suavizó, sonriéndole a la niña, aunque los ojos de ella permanecían fijos en la persona que tenia al costado, iba a hablar, cuando sintió a Yuki adelantar un paso liberándose de su brazo, volteo a verlo.

Yuki sentía su corazón latir muy fuertemente, allí estaba Honda-san, ¿que podría decirle?, no debía preocuparla, pero...la imagen de ese beso se repetía incesante en su cabeza, haciendo que su dolor se incremente, y de seguro que cuando la vea a los ojos, no lo aguantaría, no debía mostrarse débil, no debía....sentía también la mirada de Kyo clavada en su espalda, no podía mostrarle a él, su debilidad, no debía.....respiró lo mas hondo que pudo, un leve dolor en el pecho, pero lo ignoró, tenía que poder, se separó del cuerpo que le había dado algo de calor hasta ese momento, levanto su rostro muy lentamente, lo bueno es que había limpiado sus lágrimas, en la caminata de regreso, luego se giro a mirarla, y con una sonrisa.....de las mejores que pudo fingir....

-"No te preocupes......Honda-san....estoy bien.....solo salí a caminar....buenas noches....que duermas bien....."

y sin mas ingreso a su cuarto juntando la puerta, ya no podía mas, le dolía muy fuerte el pecho, su respiración se fue haciendo mas agitada, mas dificultosa,

_/no.....Yuki....no es momento....¡.tranquilízate!.....¡maldición!/_

Afuera, los tres adolescentes, quedaron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Yuki, Tooru a pesar en que a veces no podía entender algunas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, sabía que esa sonrisa fue falsa, y eso le causaba tristeza, ¿no eran amigos?, Yuki-kun debería de confiar en ella, aunque, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Haru por unos segundos para después hacerlo con Kyo, éste se incorporó,

-"Buenas noches..."

y el gato subió a su habitación, todo estaba tan confuso, una mano se poso en su hombro,

-"Vamos Tooru-san....vaya a descansar...."

ella asintió lentamente y se encaminó a su habitación, tendría oportunidad de hablar con Yuki en la mañana, si, pero de hacerlo ¿que decirle?, sabia que el estaba fingiendo estar bien, sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa, sabia que había estado llorando, sabia que los había visto en el salón, sabia que....¿que sabia?, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas_....Yuki-kun...._

Luego que la puerta de la jovencita quedo cerrada, Haru volvió su mirada a la puerta que tenía en frente, sabía que lo necesitaba, y sin dudarlo ingreso en ella, cerrando gentilmente, sus ojos observaron al ser al lado de la cama, podía ver su figura temblar, se acercó con cuidado,

-"Yuki....."

un leve salto en esos hombros, Yuki giró a verlo, y antes de siquiera pensarlo, sus lágrimas volvieron a salir,

-"Lo siento......soy tan débil....."

Haru lo rodeo otra vez con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia el, dejando que el ratón llorara en su pecho, sus manos daban caricias circulares a la fina espalda, tratando de calmarlo, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, y que lo tenía a el para cuidarlo,

Al cabo de unos minutos, Yuki se tranquilizó, al tratar de alejarse de los brazos que lo rodeaban, estos apretaron, luego una mano cogió otra vez su barbilla, sus violetas pupilas otra vez enlazadas con las negras,

"Yuki......te amo....y no voy a dejar que alguien mas te hiera de nuevo....."

y sus labios otra vez descendieron en los suyos, el beso se hacía mas profundo, mas urgente, tratando de alguna manera de enfatizar sus palabras, además de que su sueño se convertía en realidad, lo había deseado tanto, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero la realidad golpeo otra vez a Yuki, no debía, estaba tratando de olvidar su dolor, de apañarlo con este sentimiento desinteresado que su primo le estaba entregando, no debía de ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en el, no, se separaron, o mas bien lo empujo, lo volvió a mirar...

-Haru yo...yo no....

un dedo en sus labios lo obligo a callar, sus miradas otra vez se encontraron, noto con tristeza unas cristalinas lagrimas resbalarse por las mejillas del buey, Haru se acerco a abrazarlo otra vez, gentil, sin presión, solo abrazarlo...

-Yuki...no digas nada....no hables....por favor....solo deja...deja que..."

lo abrazo con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en la curva del cuello, sus lagrimas caían cual cascada en la piel caliente del ratón, no podía evitarlas, no al ver los ojos de su pequeño, no al saber que iba a decirle, no al sentir ese dolor punzante en su corazón, no, negó con su cabeza, mientras sonreía al sentir las pequeñas manos acariciándole la espalda y sus cabellos, apaciguándolo, calmándolo,

Sin previo aviso lo beso otra vez, no se detuvo al sentir un poco de rechazo en el, nada, su cabeza se nublo, y solo se entrego al sentir, le beso apasionadamente, saboreando todo, no dejando lugar que recorrer, bajo esos labios, a su cuello, mientras con ambas manos sujetaba a su primo,

-Haru....no....espera....ah....

no pudo evitar ese gemido, los labios y lengua de Hatsuharu estaban en su cuello, en su oreja, lamiéndola, de pronto se sintió en su cama, con el cuerpo del mas alto aprisionándolo, acariciándolo, su cerebro gritándole que no, que lo detenga, pero no podía, otro gemido mas salió de sus labios húmedos, la mano de su primo había encontrado su excitación, y la masajeaba, y los besos ahora los sentía en su pecho, ¿donde había ido a parar su camisa?....ahhh....esa lengua castigaba sus tetillas rosas, endureciéndolas,

-....ahhh...nno.....no mas.....

pero esas caricias no cesaban, otro gemido mas fuerte se escucho, ahora esas manos estaban en su intimidad, apretando, rodeando, y algo húmedo lo envolvió, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose, que era eso que lo volvía incapaz de reaccionar y hacer que esto se ojos dilatados de placer miro el lugar donde la cabeza de Haru estaba, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, Haru le sonrió sensual, mientras lamía la punta de su pene, suave, gentil, amando esa parte de el, otra vez su cabeza fue hacia atrás cuando esa boca lo envolvió enteramente...

Haru no se apresuraba, lo hacia lento, pausado, queriendo probar todo, lamer todo, tenia sus manos acariciando los muslos, manteniéndolos abiertos, extremadamente suaves, toda esa piel era así de suave, sedosa, piel maravillosa como se había imaginado que era, o quizás sus fantasías estaban algo por debajo de lo que la realidad era, siguió con mucho afán en la tarea de hacerle el amor a su ratoncito, de demostrarle que el lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre todas las personas, lo sentía retorcerse encantadoramente bajo sus administraciones, gemir a sus caricias, temblar atrapado en sus redes de placer, sonrió aun mas al sentir una mano traviesa coger sus cabellos, haciendo presión, incitándolo a que siga....siguió con mas fuerza, ya lo sentía cerca, y con un gemido quedo y con la espalda encorvada, la cabecita tirada hacia atrás casi dolorosamente, su Yuki alcanzo su orgasmo, llenando su boca de su semilla, y el bebió, todo, como un sediento, su lengua lamió después limpiando esa piel delicada, retomando el camino hacia arriba, dejando besos húmedos por esa piel de terciopelo, hasta alcanzar la boca, otro beso profundo y erótico, sus manos mientras tanto masajeaban las nalgas y los muslos, se coloco en medio de esas piernas largas y hermosas,

Yuki abrió los ojos asustado, con sus pocas fuerzas trato de apartarse...

-....q...que haces....no....

lo beso otra vez tragándose sus palabras, mientras atrapaba sus muñecas con sus manos, se miraron otra vez...

-Yuki....te amo....solo déjame amarte....por favor....

-..No...Haru esto esta mal....yo....

-Shhh...no digas nada....solo siente....

-...Nn.....ahhh.....

mordió su mano para no gritar, Haru había vuelto a rodear su hombría, la masajeaba de arriba abajo suave, luego otra vez sus labios en descenso, recorriendo su piel caliente, y húmeda, ¿sentir?....cerro los ojos y quiso olvidar todo y solo sentir como Haru le había dicho, hace un momento habia conseguido olvidar su dolor, olvidar esa imagen, olvidar quien era, olvidar donde estaba, olvidar que esto estaba mal, olvidar....una palabra tan fácil...pero que difícil es conseguirlo, otro gemido mas abandono sus labios, y su cuerpo decidió por el, entregándose, disfrutando con esas caricias y esos besos, rindiéndose al amor que emanaba de Haru, quería que lo hiciera olvidar, si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, otra vez sus bocas estaban unidas, mientras sentía a algo presionar suave entre sus nalgas, abrió los ojos otra vez, encontrándose con los del buey, y sin apartar las miradas sintió como ese algo se abría paso dentro de el, de su boca salió un grito de dolor, pero fue acallado con la de su primo, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y ese dolor al poco tiempo se fue convirtiendo en placer, esa mano seguía con su tarea de masturbarle, mientras el cuerpo de Haru se movía rítmicamente, jamás se había imaginado que tendría su primera experiencia sexual con alguien de su mismo sexo, y mucho menos con el, una mordida en su cuello lo saco de sus pocos pensamientos, se sorprendió un poco al sentirse abrir mas las piernas y acomodarse mejor al ritmo impuesto por su compañero, dejando que el placer haga el resto, las gotas de sudor le bañaban la frente, mojando sus cabellos, ladeo su cabeza encontrándose con el cuello de Hatsuharu, y sin saber porque también rozo con sus labios la piel ofrecida, suave, sus brazos rodearon ese cuerpo encima suyo, acercándolo mas hacia si, su boca busco la de el, y se aferraron como si fuera la ultima vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo, y quizás así sea, pero en este momento ya no importaba, solo quería sentir, sentir.....solo sentir....

Lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos al llegar al clímax del placer, sintiéndose explotar dentro de su amor, llenándolo de su esencia, adorando escuchar su nombre salir de esa boquita de miel, lo beso suave, lamiendo también las cristalinas gotas que habían salido de esas profundidades violetas, y se abrazo a el, como a un salvavidas, y lloro como un niño enterrándose en su cuello, Yuki...Yuki...Yuki....

De los ojos del ratón también resbalaron las lagrimas, dejo que lo abrazara, su vista se perdió en el techo de la habitación, mientras esperaba que se calmaran, lo sintió salir de su cuerpo, y acomodarse a su costado, rodeando con su brazo su cintura, una mano le limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas y acaricio con ternura su rostro....

-Yuki....yo....perdóname........

y lo sintió esconderse en su cuello otra vez, derramando mas lagrimas,

_....¿porque lloras Haru?...¿te arrepientes?...no....yo me arrepiento...no debí ser tan débil....no debí....no debimos...._

mas y mas, las lagrimas se escapaban de su ser, y se abrazo a él también, buscando quizás estar a salvo, estar sin dolor, sin culpas, sin recuerdos, solo estar así, tranquilos, amándose, quizás amándose....

Fin

Notas de autor: Holas a todos, bueno, les traigo una nueva historia, y mi primer fic de Fruits Basket, con la parejita que mas me gusta de esa serie , aunque mi pobre nezumi tuvo que sufrir un poquito ;;...pero al menos hay alguien que esta dispuesto a darle amor .

Esta historia es para Faby "Itzukiai", amiga sabes que te quiero muchísimo, y Feliz Cumpleaños, aquí un regalito para ti, aunque me entere tarde que tu favorito es el gato, P...Bueno amiga pero no negaras que el ratoncito tiene su encanto . Espero que la hayas pasado súper bien en tu happy y sigue adelante con todos tus proyectos en la vida, sabes que en mi tienes una amiga que te apoyara y te dará muchos ánimos para seguir .

Y un saludo y mis sincero agradecimiento tanto por su amistad como por su ayuda con esta historia a mi amiga Mikki-chan, amiga me ayudaste mucho, gracias por estar allí cuando lo necesito, ya sabes que también puedes contar conmigo, en lo que pueda te ayudare gustosa . Ella me dio la idea del titulo (es que no soy nada buena para ellos P) y con corregir algunas cosillas que estaban un poco flojas Gracias amiga

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado


End file.
